


The Eiffel Tower Is The Perfect Place To Snuggle

by TaintedShadeofMelancholy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Ladynoir being their adorable selves, Paris at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedShadeofMelancholy/pseuds/TaintedShadeofMelancholy
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir snuggling on the Eiffel Tower after patrol... that's it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	The Eiffel Tower Is The Perfect Place To Snuggle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil thing I wrote while my mind refused to allow me to sleep.
> 
> This is my first publicly posted fic... be kind okay??

Paris at night was truely a sight to behold. 

The entire city swathed in an evening darkness, just the faintest gleam of stars permitted, shrouded in the lights from the buzzing city streets. The traditional Parisian-style buildings sprawled on further than the eye could see. Restaurants had tables spilling onto the streets from the sheer amount of diners while various boutiques flaunted their wares to promising patrons. 

From Ladybug’s little niche in the Eiffel Tower, the city looked downright magical. It wasn’t as if she had never seen the city cloaked in darkness before or how nightfall seemed to bring the city alive - tonight though, she found she had a keener appreciation for the city’s beauty. 

A cool breeze nipped at her skin, sending a shiver down her spine. It was no surprise the air was a tad brisk this high up, not mention winter had only just released its sombre clutches on the world.

Ladybug spared no time in curling further into Chat Noir’s warmth. She could practically feel the heat radiating from him. The black clad hero responded accordingly, curving an arm around his Lady’s lithe body, tucking her gently into him. 

Chat nudged the top her head with his chin, imploring her attention. 

“You really didn’t need to come out on patrol tonight, M’Lady. You seemed pretty tired.” His voice was soft, and given there was no response, Chat wouldn’t past her if she was already dozing away in his arms.

To his surprise there was a reply in the form of a disgruntled huff and shake of a dark-haired head. 

Chat smiled fondly into Ladybug’s hair. 

“Well I am paw-sitively happy to stay here all night with you in my arms,” his smile turned coquettish, “no purr-esssure.”

Ladybug scoffed indignantly, but made no move to prove the now triumphantly grinning Chat wrong. 

After several heartbeats had passed, she settled further into his lap, as if she had come to the conclusion that she wasn’t really as averse to Chat’s playful suggestion as she had first appeared to be.

Chat hugged her impossibly closer and leaned back against one of the main steel support frames of the tower. Ladybug rested her head on Chat’s sternum, appeased. 

Both Miraculous heroes contentedly resumed their observation of the city bustling with activity until they were eventually overcome with lethargy. 

“Je t’aime, mon minou.”

“Moi aussi, mon amour.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's short I know, but whatever.
> 
> *peaks over laptop screen* Please leave kudos and possibly comment? I (my ego) will totally appreciate it! 
> 
> Oh and the translations are: 
> 
> Je t’aime, mon minou = I love you, my kitty  
> Moi aussi, mon amour = Me too, my love  
> (I am actually studying French so they shouldn't be completely wrong... at least I hope so)


End file.
